


dulu dan sekarang

by Cineraria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, platonic, semi canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Alfred menyukai benda yang baru, sementara Arthur memuja masa lalu. [drabble]





	dulu dan sekarang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter, tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> .
> 
> bincang ringan soal perbedaan sudut pandang Arthur & Alfred

Alfred menyukai sesuatu yang baru, seperti cat di tembok yang baru saja kering, palang kayu yang baru dipasang, dan kilau kaca yang terpasang di engsel jendela. 

Bagi Alfred, benda baru adalah sumber harapan, dan penemuan baru berarti masa depan.

Maka ketika Alfred bertandang ke rumah Arthur─kali pertama entah sesudah berapa puluh tahun─dia mengeluh iritasi mata. Perabot di rumah Arthur sama kunonya dengan cara pandang lelaki itu.

"Astaga, Arth ...," Alfred membentangkan selembar kalender tua.

"Seribu delapan ratus dua lima," Alfred membaca jumlah tahun yang tertulis di kertas putih gading yang sudah kusam itu.

Di bawah kakinya, terserak benda pecah belah di samping kotak kayu yang baru keluar dari gudang. Gulungan kabel penuh goresan, mata sekop yang sudah karatan, botol anggur kosong cap tahun 1775, topi koboi hitam dengan banyak robekan, poci tembikar yang sudah retak, cangkir porselen yang telinganya patah.

"Barang sekuno ini, masih kausimpan semua?"

Alfred menggelengkan kepala. Dengan tatapan pura-pura jijik, dia memilah-milah barang pungutan itu di atas lantai, seolah Arthur menyimpan benda terlarang.

Ini kan barang-barang yang Arthur bawa dari  _masa itu._ Tentu saja Alferd menolak lupa. Semua benda tersebut pernah terasa akrab di rumahnya, entah berapa ratus tahun lalu.

Lelaki yang jadi pusat penggeledahan tiba-tiba, sedang duduk menyeruput teh. Arthur menampakkan wajah tenang, pura-pura tak terprovokasi.

"Aku tak mau dengar komentarmu." Dia melempar tatapan mengancam. Siapa yang memberi Alfred ijin membongkar barang-barangnya?

"Kembalikan barangku. Masukkan semua ke gudang. Tak ada yang mengijinkanmu menjarah rumahku, Alfred."

Alfred tak mendengar racauan Arthur.

"Salah siapa menyuruhku mencari palu di gudang? Aku penasaran dengan isi peti ini. Kukira pusaka penting. Ternyata cuma barang sampah."

Wajar saja. Arthur memang hobi mengoleksi benda (sampah) seperti ini. Lelaki itu pemuja (kejayaan) masa lalu. Lihat saja meja kursi dan lemari. Alfred tidak perlu bertanya untuk dapat mengenali seisi rumah Arthur sebagai museum dekor dan perabot era Victoria.

Arthur mendesis. Dia menaruh cangkir dengan sedikit hantaman.

"Bisa bedakan palu dengan peti tidak? Kau sedang mencari palu, bukan peti, kan?"

Alfred memang sudah bukan bagian darinya. Tetapi bukan berarti anak itu bisa memaksakan opini semaunya sendiri. Soal peninggalan masa lalu ini misalkan. Boleh saja dianggap sampah, harus dibuang. Namun tidak di sini. Sebab segala yang tersimpan di kolong rumah Arthur ini berharga.

"Yang tidak menghargai peninggalan masa lalu, tidak pantas menyentuhnya. Sekarang, cepat kembalikan."

Alfred tidak tertarik pada prinsip Arthur. Entah apa yang membuat lelaki itu begitu yakin  _memuja_  masa lalu. Menurutnya, hanya dengan cara demikian sejarahnya terjaga.

"Masa lalu, huh? Buang saja kalau begitu," kata Alfred masih abai. Dia melempar kalender lawas itu ke lantai.

"Tidak."

"Bodoh sekali. Diperdaya masa lalu, padahal sudah tidak terpakai lagi."

Arthur mengepalkan tangan. Dia geram. Tahu apa Alfred soal filosofi masa lalu sehingga berani menceramahinya?

"Jangan mengacuhkan, Alfred!"

"Memang apanya yang penting? Masa lalu tak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi," Alfred tak terpengaruh.

Arthur menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangan. Cangkir nyaris melompat dari tatakan dan tehnya hampir tumpah. Dia heran mengapa orang yang pernah begitu tunduk padanya sekarang sulit dikendalikan.

"Dengarkan, Alfred. Itu semua bukti sejarah. Bukti sejarah itu penting."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Alfred akan menurut. Arthur melanjutkan, "Angkat tanganmu, Al. Kembalikan ke gudang."

Alfred mencibir dalam hati mendengar  _sejarah_. Sampai kapan pun, dia benci sejarah. Baginya, sejarah hanya luka lama; reruntuhan kota dan bayangan api berkobar di bawah guyuran hujan.

Sebuah buku menyembul dari dasar peti. Alfred takjub. Buku itu dipenuhi debu, sampulnya sudah usang, kertasnya menguning. Ada banyak lipatan di ujung halaman.

Alfred menarik keluar jilid buku tebal tersebut. Dia meniup debu yang tersangkut di sekitar buku dan membuka halaman pertama.

Dia membaca judulnya, "Robinson, eh?"

Senyum Alfred merekah. Kalau tadi buku itu ditemukan di tumpukan teratas, dia tidak perlu menyulut kemarahan Arthur. Opininya yang miring terhadap benda peninggalan masa lalu itu akan disimpan sendiri.

Ini kan cerita tentang Robinson, yang dulu sering dibacakan Arthur sebagai dongeng tidur? Buku yang berisi rekam jejak petualangan bangsa pelaut dari masa penjelajahan?

Alfred hafal roman klasik itu dari A sampai Z. Tentang pelaut yang terdampar di pulau antah berantah. Alfred menyukai ketangguhan pelaut itu, tekadnya kuat seperti baja. Bertahan hidup di pulau (temuan) dunia baru miliknya; terputus dari kontak dengan manusia.

Seperti Arthur, yang menemukan tanah Amerika di ujung penjelajahan; menemukan dirinya, dan mengajarkan banyak hal demi melangsungkan kehidupan─tidak, tidak, pikir Alfred. Dia harus membuang kenangan itu.

Di kursi sofa dekat jendela, Arthur terperangah. Cangkir nyaris retak di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba amarah Arthur menguap. Dia menyaksikan tingkah Alfred dengan pandangan nostalgia. Matanya bergantian memandangi buku di tangan Alfred. Namun, sejenak kemudian dia kembali mengeraskan ekspresi wajah.

Arthur tahu apa yang harus diucap supaya Alfred memihak padanya (lagi).

"Kau juga melakukannya bukan?"

Arthur mengabaikan kenangan yang dibawa buku usang itu, tetapi gagal.

Alfred yang masih rupa bocah lugu yang bermanja di pangkuannya. Rambut pirang itu meluncur di sela jemari Arthur sementara kisah Robinson mengalir dari mulutnya. Alfred menguap, dan Arthur melanjutkan bacaan hingga bocah itu terlelap.

Masa lalu sialan. Alfred benar mengenai bahwa kita selayaknya tidak diperdaya masa lalu. Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Sementara Arthur memperoleh kesenangan dengan cara kembali mengingat sejarah terdahulu, pada era kejayaan Britania Raya yang terkubur dalam ingatan zaman.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Alfred tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari buku.

"Menyimpan kotak masa lalu di gudang rumahmu."

Arthur menyeringai, merasa tebakannya benar.

"Ah. Soal itu..."

Alfred membaui kertas. Aroma papirus kuno; apak bercampur jamur. Jemarinya bermain membolak-balik halaman. Sudah berapa lama buku ini tidak disentuh?

"Aku sudah lama membuangnya," jawab Alfred enteng. "Gudang rumahku sudah direnovasi. Sekarang jadi toilet."

Arthur tersedak, batuk-batuk. Dia menatap Alfred tajam.

Lagi, dia gagal membawa Alfred  _kembali._

Lelaki itu sudah buka mulut, hendak menyemburkan amarah, tetapi kata-katanya tersangkut di ujung lidah.

Arthur terpana melihat cara Alfred menyentuh buku tua Robinson- _nya._ Mata Alfred terpejam, seperti menikmati aroma masa lalu yang baru lepas dari perangkap.

Bahkan Alfred yang kukuh berpegang dengan kata 'baru' ini bisa terlena oleh masa lalu.

Arthur tak jadi berkata-kata. Sepertinya, dia jadi tahu cara paling mudah membawa Alfred  _kembali._ Jadi, biar saja anak itu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Robinson Crusoe** ialah novel roman klasik karya Daniel Defoe, terbit tahun 1719. Jadi masih nyambung kan kalau dibuat headcanon USUK ini. Buku itu bikin saya terkesan, dan berpikir kalau Robinson ini representasi-nya Arthur; bisa dibilang rekam jejak pengalaman Arthur, cocok sekali.


End file.
